1. Field of the Invention
The invention directed to an improved device for pumping fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for pumping fuel known from German Patent DE 198 56 298 C1 has a suction jet pump that has a fuel line and a mixing conduit; in a first partial section of the fuel line, oriented toward the mixing conduit, a nozzle-like constriction with a nozzle opening is provided, and the fuel line communicates fluidically with the mixing conduit via the nozzle opening. The mixing conduit is embodied at a storage container, and the nozzle-like constriction is disposed as a separate part on the end of the fuel line toward the mixing conduit. The suction jet pump aspirates fuel from a supply tank via an intake opening into an intake chamber. The aspirated fuel, because of the dynamics of the fuel that does not enter the intake chamber parallel to the fuel stream direction, has a tendency to deflect the fuel stream toward a wall of the mixing conduit, so that in an unfavorable case this stream applies itself to the wall and flows along it. As a result, the full surface area of the fuel stream is no longer available for entraining fuel, and the suction power is thus reduced markedly.
Because of tolerances between the nozzle and the fuel line, the nozzle, after installation in the fuel line, must be checked for whether it is oriented in the direction of the mixing conduit and the fuel stream extends in the direction of the mixing conduit rather than obliquely to it, so that the fuel stream will not strike the wall of the mixing conduit after a certain distance and contact it there.